rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sparks
"Sparks" is the eighty-fourth episode of "RWBY" and the fifth episode of Volume 7. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on November 30th, 2019 and was made public on the Rooster Teeth site on December 7th, 2019. Summary Penny Polendina awakens Team RWBY; Jaune Arc gives his coffee to Marrow Amin. Clover Ebi briefs Team RWBY, the surviving members of Team JNPR, and the Ace Operatives, informing them all that their top priority is the Amity Communications Tower, despite the vulnerabilities this will leave Mantle. As the three of them fight off Creature of Grimm, Marrow questions whether Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna work well together, and they dismiss his concerns by demonstrating their teamwork. Jaune guides primary school students, whose mothers lust after him; Nora Valkyrie comments that the mothers are attracted to his haircut. James Ironwood spars with Oscar Pine; the Ace-Ops spar with both Team RWBY and Team JNPR. At a later briefing, Jaune brings coffees for both himself and Marrow. Team JNPR and Oscar spar with Team FNKI, watched by Ironwood. During the spar, Neon Katt refers to Lie Ren as the "boyfriend" of Nora. FNKI invite the four out, but JNPR's Scrolls summon them on other business. Penny, Clover, Qrow Branwen and Ruby Rose approach Amity Tower's launch site. As they go, Ruby asks if Penny has made any new friends, to which she replies that, due to her position as protector of Mantle, Ironwood has told her she lacks the time for friends. Qrow and Clover play cards and Clover wins repeatedly, but Qrow insists they keep playing; Clover praises his influence on the team and tells Qrow off for brushing it off. In Qrow's brush-off is the statement he no longer drinks. The transport is stopped by Robyn Hill and Fiona Thyme, and Clover steps out to address her. She questions what supplies supposedly destined for Mantle's wall are doing so far away. When Clover tries to brush off her concerns, Robyn reveals that she knows Amity Arena is at the Schnee Dust Company Mine #2 and questions its attention in light of the length of time before the next Vytal Festival. Ruby tries to justify the project without disclosing details, but Clover stops her. Robyn remains steadfast as all involved reach for their weapons. Penny presents herself and warns Robyn that the two Huntresses at the rear of the transport should desist. Joanna Greenleaf and May Marigold, who had been invisible, become visible. Robyn desists at Penny's request and Clover wishes her luck in her bid for Council. Robyn tells her Huntresses to learn the importance of Amity at all costs. Weiss Schnee spars with Winter Schnee. Weiss says that she has had to move forward from the Schnee name, to which Winter replies that eschewing the Schnee name is the "most beneficial" thing that she has ever done. Winter recommends Weiss join with Ironwood, but Weiss is ambivalent. Winter comments that Ironwood believes his actions to be right, to which Weiss responds that everyone believes so. Winter insists that Ironwood is not keeping secrets from her and Weiss asks whether she can be sure. Winter seems affected by this question and does not respond. Winter brings Weiss to see Fria, the Winter Maiden, and tells her that, due to her frailty, no one but Winter is allowed to see her, lest anyone else become the Winter Maiden when she should die. Weiss questions the burden this puts on Winter, but Winter tells her that she has accepted it. Both watch a campaign advertisement by Jacques Schnee, in which he decries Ironwood's boycott of the other Kingdoms and announces his shutdown of all "nonessential" Schnee Dust Company operations. Winter comments that he has provided the spark to set the Kingdom on fire. Transcript }} Characters Major Characters *Ivori *Robyn Hill *Fiona Thyme *Joanna Greenleaf *May Marigold *Fria *Jacques Schnee }} Minor Characters *"Thirsty" Moms *"Thirsty" Moms' children *Drinking Buddy Trivia *Most of the names on the mission board are people that worked on RWBY. See Also *Battle Pages **Team JNR and Oscar vs. Team FNKI *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V7 05 00004.png|RWBY and JNR begin their lives as Atlas Huntsmen. V7 05 00007.png|The Huntsmen do supply runs... V7 05 00014.png|...and fight Grimm. V7 05 00024.png|Jaune gets a lot of fans while guiding children to school. V7 05 00035.png|RWBY and JNR have training sessions with the Ace-Ops. V7 05 00040.png|JNR and Oscar spar with FNKI. V7 05 00076.png|Robyn stops a supply transport that is headed for Amity Colosseum. V7 05 00095.png|Robyn vows to find out what Ironwood is doing with Amity Colosseum. V7 05 00097.png|Winter helps Weiss practice with her summoning. V7 05 00107.png|Winter shows Weiss the Winter Maiden, Fria. V7 05 00112.png|Jacques announces the closure of non-essential SDC facilities, claiming that he is forced to. V7 05 00122.png|A riot breaks out in Mantle in response to Jacques' announcement. References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 7